Forever
by AutumnLoverXOXO
Summary: Bella just moved to Washington to live with her father and she meets the vampire Edward Cullen. This is my version of their story. B&E HEA
1. Chapter 1

_**Please let me know what you think! :)**_

I leaned my head against the cold window and sighed, Charlie had tried to make small talk but he eventually ran out of things to say and I couldn't blame him. What do you say to a daughter that you haven't seen in over five years? My last visit to Washington ended very quickly when I fell off a slide and broke my ankle, we haven't talked much since other than when he called me on my birthday and every other holiday. My mom was very angry with him after that incident and when he called on my birthday two weeks later, Renee refused to let me talk to him but I had called him later that night when she was on a date with Phil.

I loved Charlie but I felt very awkward around him, it didn't help that we were both very awkward people and it was difficult to hold a conversation for more than five minutes.

I knew that this move would be very strange for the both of us but I wanted to give my recently married mother some time with her husband Phil. She didn't want me to go but I knew that Phil was uncomfortable since he didn't have any kids of his own and moving in with his wife and her seventeen year old daughter was very different than what he was used to and they needed their space to be newlyweds and I would eventually go to college and move into my own place wherever my college degree takes me.

It was hard for me to make up my mind to move in with Charlie but I could see that my mom was unhappy being away from Phil when he was in Florida coaching baseball at one of the top colleges in the country and I wanted her to be able to be with him and not have to worry about me. I hated the winter months in Washington but I could get used to it if it meant that Renee would be happy. When I told her that I wanted to move to Washington she was torn between wanting to be with me and wanting to be with the love of her life. I just hid my sadness and kept putting it in her head that I needed to spend time with my father before I went off to college and I reminded her that she had to take care of me for seventeen years and now she had to take care of Phil. But of course I knew that it was the other way around because that woman would lose her head if it wasn't attached but I knew that Phil would take care of the bills and make sure that there were fresh groceries in the house. A week later she gave in and told me that I could go live with Charlie as long as I promised to go to a college wherever Phil's job took them. I agreed with my fingers crossed behind my back.

I must have fallen asleep because Charlie softly shook my shoulder and told me that we were home. I pulled my hair back into a bun and got out of the cruiser and immediately stepped in mud. I shook my boot and tried to wipe it on the concrete but it was no use, I would have to wash it off when I got inside. Charlie opened the trunk and grabbed the two heaviest suitcases and huffed as he pulled them out of the car.

He rolled his shoulders and muttered under his breath, "I forgot how much stuff women have."

I tried to hide my smile


	2. Chapter 2

There were only a few noticeable changes to the house. Charlie had replaced the old fraying recliner with a brand new leather one and switched out the old chunky TV with a flat screen. He set my bags down at the top of the stairs. I offered to bring them upstairs but he just waved me off and said that he could get them. I walked up the stairs past him and opened the door to my old room where I had spent a few of my middle school summers up until the visits stopped. He had switched out the bunk bed with a queen sized bed that was covered in a black comforter. I noticed that he had left my grandmothers rocking chair in the corner along with my old desk that had some of my old books stacked on the top that had collected a large pile of dust. I set down my backpack and went back downstairs for the boxes that Renee and I had shipped here a few weeks ago. I brought them upstairs and started to unpack.

This room was so different than the one that I had in Phoenix, my other room had a tiny bathroom attached along with sliding doors that led out to the back patio. My room here had a large bay window right next to my bed and a smaller one that my desk was placed under. This room was also a little smaller but I liked it because it was a bit more cozy.

I spent the next three hours organizing my things and deep cleaning the room. I could tell that Charlie had tried to clean up a little bit but I had found dust bunnies hiding in the closet and under my desk. It had started raining about an hour ago and the sound of the rain being blown against the window was giving me a headache. I searched through my things and found my brand new headphones that my mother had bought me for the flight , I searched for my iPod and turned on some soft music to play as background noise. I was really going to miss the sun and I was going to miss the dry ground, but I also loved that I could actually walk through grass, in the summer of course, because everything was really wet. The driest month in Forks was August and I was going to keep marking off the days until then. I could get through a year and a half of mud.

Charlie had ordered pizza for dinner and that was when I realized that I would be taking over all of the kitchen duties because he knew the number of the pizza place by heart. I didn't mind cooking, I actually liked it and Charlie had no problem handing over the keys. I cleaned up after dinner and when Charlie had gone to bed I quickly tidied up the kitchen and the living room. It was the least I could do since he had given up his time and space to let me stay here.

It was eleven by the time I had gone back up to my room to get ready for bed. I checked my phone that I had left at the bottom of my backpack and I had five text messages from Renee, all asking me how everything was going and if I had made it safely to Forks. I sent her a quick text and changed into my pajamas. I had only been gone for less than a day but I missed Arizona like crazy. I missed the warm weather and the coffee shop that was just a block away from the house. I missed my old life but I had to suck it up. My happiness wasn't my top priority and it never would be.

I cried myself to sleep under my large black comforter in the cold house.

My alarm went off at seven in the morning, The spring semester at Forks high school started today and I was terrified that I would have to be driven in the police cruiser. I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing. I cared about Charlie but that was one thing that I would not do. I threw on a pair of jeans, a sweater and my old beat up converse and I let my wavy black hair fall around my shoulders after I had tried to wrestle it into a ponytail but my hair tie had snapped. This was it, my first day at Forks high school.

I bypassed Charlie at the door and I told him that I would walk today. The weather was surprisingly nice, the sun was nowhere to be seen but it wasn't raining and most of the water from yesterday had dried up, but knowing this town, it would rain at some point today so I stuffed a small umbrella into my bag.

He walked out the door behind me, dressed in his police attire with his gun and badge strapped to his side with a cup of coffee in his right hand and his keys in his left. "Okay kiddo, but make sure you take an umbrella with you. It is supposed to rain this afternoon." He frowned and set his keys in his pocket to drag his hands through his dark hair.

I just smiled. He was starting to warm up to me and it was nice having someone worry about me for once. I was very independent but It was heartwarming to know that he cared. "Dont worry, Ch- Dad. I already have one, I remember how unpredictable the weather around here is."

It was very easy to tell that he was starting to feel uncomfortable and he didn't say anything else. It turned into a very awkward silence and he started fidgeting.

I started playing with my headphones and looked anywhere but at him. "I am going to make dinner tonight so don't worry about ordering something."

He just nodded, got into his car and pulled away.

I shook my head and put in my earbuds.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you so much for reading!

I arrived at Forks high school about thirty minutes before class started. Charlie had mentioned that they had made a few renovations during the summer and now the three main buildings were connected but the science labs and gymnasium were still separate. The main buildings were new but they didn't look that new, compared to Phoenix but I was going to have to get used to the fact that I was not in Arizona anymore.

I had to quit comparing everything to my old home.

The school wasn't very big and it kind of looked like something out of a older magazine. The buildings that had not been renovated. looked kind of like old cabins but without all of the wood, if that made sense. They had the same look but they were made out of gray bricks. And the land surrounding the school was dense forest except for the football field and the small track that was quite overgrown.

I shivered as a gust of wind blew my hair back.

It didn't snow much in Forks, just a few inches a year, but it did get cold, a lot colder than Phoenix.

I was going to have to do some shopping in Seattle very soon.

I walked through the half full parking lot and noticed that most of the cars were very old, it was normal for people in Phoenix to have a Porsche or a new Maserati.

It was all the same to me.

I would much rather go on a trip of a lifetime than have a brand new car with a payment that gave people heart attacks.

I got a lot of stares from my new classmates and someone from behind me wolf whistled. Hopefully they weren't directing that at me, I hated having any attention on me and it made me feel awkward.

I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed. I had been at the same school since kindergarden and I was nervous about meeting new people, but then again , it would be nice to not know anyone who saw me in my awkward middle school stage. I cringed, I had braces and acne. It was horrible, I had found a few pictures of me on the mantle and I had taken them down and replaced them with more recent ones after Charlie had noticed that they were missing.

I found the main office with little effort and I waited in one of the waiting chairs while a middle aged woman with unatural curly red hair helped another student.

I was a little worried about how my credits from Phoenix would transfer especially since I had taken all accelerated classes and I doubt that this school had the funding. But Charlie had assured me that they would be able to figure something out.

Mrs. Cope, the woman from behind the counter, was able to figure out a good schedule for me. I was surprised when she told me that I actually had more credits than the usual junior and that I didn't need anymore Gym or Science credit but I needed to fill two empty periods with at least one of them.

I chose Biology and Art.

I was wandering around trying to find my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. A tall pretty girl with shoulder length black hair smiled at me and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Angela and you must be Isabella." Her brown eyes showed nothing but excitement.

I smiled and stuck my hand out to shake hers.

"Bella actually, it's nice to meet you."

Her smile got bigger at my reply.

"So how are you liking Forks?" She said.

I had to think about my answer. "It has been okay so far." I kept it short and didn't reveal much. I was still getting used to the depressing weather, and being away from my mother.

An understanding smile appeared on her face. "Good." I could tell that she wanted to add on to her answer but I was thankful she didn't.

Angela announced that she was going to give me a quick tour and asked to see the schedule that I had stuffed in my pocket. We found out that we had all of the same classes except for biology and she asked me if I would be willing to be her study partner. I quickly agreed, it would be nice to be able to work with someone who actually cared about school.

She smiled and gave me a tight hug.

Her smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile with her. I could already tell that she was someone who was very genuine and hardworking. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here after all, I tried to convince myself but it wasn't working as much as I would like it to.

She brought me on the tour and stopped at my locker and I found out that hers was just one over from mine and the one next to mine was vacant. After a lot of pulling and kicking, we finally got it to open. She told me that everyone had used the same lockers since Freshman year and so I didn't need to worry about cleaning it out at the end of the school year since everyone was allowed to leave their textbooks in them over the summer.

We talked about some of the places that we could go to

I could already feel myself warming up to her.

She grabbed her textbooks and we made our way to Sociology.

A/N

I am going to be writing other Twilight FanFictions over the summer. I am trying to improve my writing and I just like Twilight so I thought that this would be the perfect idea for me :)


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N I am going to try to post at least twice a week until the semester ends then I am going to try for three to four times a week.**_

 _ **I want to write:**_

 _ **Bella X Jacob**_

 _ **Bella X Emmett**_

 _ **Bella X Older Seth**_

 _ **Bella X Paul**_

 _ **_Please vote and tell me which one I should write after I am done with this story! :)**_

 _ **Bella X Edward is my favorite but I have some ideas for these characters :)**_

Chapter 4

This class consisted of only ten people and most of the seats in the back were empty. I hoped that this wasn't how small all of my classes would be. Angela had told me that this would probably be my only modest class since most juniors had to take Government. It wasn't that big of a deal and I could see myself getting used to the idea but I was still adjusting to how small the school was.

I had arrived three weeks into the new semester and Miss Aaron allowed me to join Angela and her partner Julia.

Julia was a very nice girl, I could tell that she was very shy by the way she had introduced herself once we were allowed to break off into our perspective groups. She had swept her shoulder length blonde hair back then pulled a small chunk forward to twist it around her finger with her blue eyes trained on the paper in front of her and softly said her name then asked for mine.

"Bella, it is nice to meet you." She smiled for a moment then turned her focus back to the stack of papers.

Angela sat down in the chair to my right and started explaining the project. " For the main part of the we decided to study how people react to our social experiments. We haven't figured out exactly what we want to do yet but if you have any ideas we would really love to hear them. We have a few things that we think we should try but we haven't found any that really jump out at us."

I made a few suggestions and Angela happily scribbled them into her notes.

When the bell rang an hour later, I followed Angela to our lockers to put our books away.

She had suggested that we go to the library to go work on some of the homework that I had missed and promised to borrow me her notebooks so I could catch up.

I grabbed my backpack and closed my locker with a thud.

"Lead the way." I said.

She led me down the hallway and someone bumped into my shoulder with a mumbled apology, I almost tripped but I quickly caught myself on the edge of a drinking fountain.

I had inherited my clumsiness from my dad and my balance had slowly improved but it wasn't quite where I wanted it to be.

"What is your favorite color?" She asked suddenly with her books clutched close to her chest. She swept her black hair behind her ear and adjusted her glasses.

I had to think of my answer, I looked out one of the floor to ceiling windows and found my answer.

"Blue." I said with no hesitation. Everything in forks was so colorful on a different part of the scale than what I was used to, everything was green but then again everything was gray and brown. Arizona was every color blue that you could ever think of and it was yellow and the sky turned orange and red during the sunsets. The only green grass that you saw was on a golf course.

I missed the sun and the blue.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Angela had asked me if I wanted to get a snack from the Student Cafe that was a small stand that was set up in the corner of the small lunchroom, she told me that all of the money that the Cafe earned went towards extracurricular activities and it helped fund the newspaper, where Angela was the top editor and it helped them with a substantial amount of funding.

A guy with spiky blonde hair was sitting alone at one of the tables across from the main doors and quickly introduced himself with a smirk.

"Hi, I'm Mike and you must be the new girl, Isabella." He said it as a statement and not a question. Angela sat down next to him and I followed suit and sat in the chair to her left.

I wasn't surprised that everyone knew who I was, this town was so small that everyone was in everyone else's business.

"Just Bella." I didn't like the way that he was looking at me.

He turned away from me to talk to Angela but he kept glancing my way every few seconds. I just looked at the menu that was on the wall behind the large tile counter.

"So Bella, You in?" Mike asked.

"What?" I turned back towards them and Mike was staring at me expectantly while Angela softly grabbed my arm.

"We are having a bonfire in La Push two weeks from now." He yanked his hand through his hair and pulled his backpack up higher on his shoulders. "You in?" He paused then quickly said. "Angela is coming and a bunch of other people will be there too." He looked nervous but he was trying to cover it with a smirk

"Sure." I didn't really want to go but if Angela was going then I had no problem going too.

She looked at me and rolled her eyes

Mike and Angela talked for a few more minutes then he quickly left, throwing a goodbye over his shoulder. On his way out he tripped over his shoelace and landed face first on the floor, his face turned red when he saw Angela and I looking at him. He picked himself up and jogged out of the room like nothing happened.

Angela and I looked at each other and started laughing. She was laughing so hard that tears came out of her eyes.

It took us a few minutes to calm down and we both pulled out our homework just to burst out laughing again.

 _ **I wrote this chapter but I didn't like the way that it flowed so I rewrote most of it.**_

 _ **Sorry that it took me so long.**_

 _ **_Nikki_**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next class went by swiftly and now it was time for lunch. Angela and I put our things away and we walked to the lunchroom with Mike trailing behind us.

"So Bella, what do you do for fun?" He asked.

I was getting really irritated with his questions. He had shared the last class with Angela and I and he wouldn't stop even when the teacher had to tell him to be quiet.

His questions ranged from 'What is your favorite color to how many boyfriends have you had.'

His first few questions were harmless but I don't like talking about myself and especially when people ask very personal questions.

I was getting very uncomfortable with the things he was asking about and I could tell that Angela was about to say something and hopefully get him to stop.

"Mike," Angela turned around and spoke with a firm voice. "Stop with all of the questions, you don't have to know her whole life story." We stopped outside the cafeteria

His eyes became tight and a frown formed in his pale face. He shoved his hands into his pockets with a huff. "I'm just trying to get to know her better." He looked like someone had kicked his puppy.

"Well there is a better way to do it rather than bombard her with every question known to man." Angela started to sound annoyed.

"But-" He started but angela cut him off.

"Mike, she just got here, give her a few days to get adjusted then maybe you can ask her but keep it to a minimum and quit asking about personal things." She crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eyes. Her eyes narrowed.

He tried to hold his ground but Angela won and he slouched in defeat.

A tall muscular guy with black curly hair came up behind Mike and slapped the back of his head.

The guys eyes slowly made their way over my body .

"Hey!" Mike yelled playfully and the hurt vanished from his eyes and he turned around to punch the guys muscular arm. The guy pulled his eyes away from me and turned back to Mike. The conversation was forgotten and he turned away from us.

She winked at me and hooked her arm with mine and we walked into the cafeteria.

We got into the lunch line before she started talking.

"Sorry about Mike, we haven't had anyone new at school since freshman year and I think Mike has taken it upon himself to be your new best friend... or boyfriend. Ever since Rosalie turned him down he has been trying to find his arm candy." She rolled her eyes and laughed. "And that makes you the prime candidate, but don't worry about him, he is harmless."

"It's okay, I just don't like it when people are persistent." I said softly and added "Sorry that you had to do that." He was her friend and I didn't want to cause anything to happen to their friendship.

She smiled and set her free hand that wasn't carrying her lunch on my shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that, Mike will get over it."

She paid for her lunch and we walked across the lunchroom. "And never apologize for being yourself, if you want someone to stop, don't be afraid to speak your mind." She smiled and pushed a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail and shoved it behind her ear.

Everywhere I turned, this girl did something that surprised me and I had only known her a few hours. I never expected those words to come out of her mouth but I really liked how she wasn't predictable like most people.

We stopped at a empty table and she gestured for me to sit beside her.

The table filled up a few minutes later and everyone introduced themselves. Jessica, a pretty blonde and Lauren, a tall girl with wavy red hair both introduced themselves.

Lauren looked at me and I could see the jealousy and anger that filled her brown eyes. She flipped her hair back behind her shoulder and pulled out her phone.

I didn't know how it was possible for her to dislike me already but she made it possible.

I looked over At angela and she just looked at me with humor written all over her face but she quickly covered it so they wouldn't see.

They sat down next to each other across from us and Jessica tried to take back Lauren's attention but she just looked at her then turned back to her phone. A flash of hurt filled Jessicas eyes and it was gone so fast that I wondered if my eyes were playing tricks on me. She turned towards Angela and I and from the look of her posture, I could tell that something was making her very uncomfortable.

"So," Jessica started and her voice caught and she quietly cleared her throat. " Have you figured out what you want to do for the fundraiser?" She asked Angela.

Angela immediately jumped right into the conversation.

My attention drifted away from the conversation. I needed to go to the grocery store either tonight or tomorrow, my face scrunched up at the thought of having pizza again.

Don't get me wrong, I love pizza but I wasn't about to eat it everyday for the rest of my stay.

I also wanted to see if I could find a bookstore or a decent coffee shop. I hadn't explored much of Forks and I need to learn my way around this tiny town. I remember some of it from when I was younger but I am sure that some of it has changed and my most of my memories from that time are fuzzy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the empty chair beside me move. The guy that hit Mike earlier sat next to me and another tall lanky guy with greasy black hair joined us at the table.

"I'm Tyler." Now I had something to call him rather than referring to him as the guy who hit Mike. He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"Hi Tyler, I'm Bella." I quickly shook his large hand.

I didn't realize that Mike had appeared behind Tyler until he grabbed him in a loose headlock. "Trade seats with me." He gestured to the empty seat next to Jessica.

"No dude, I was here first." Tyler said with a glare.

Mike pulled Tyler out of his seat and not without effort. Tyler got up from where he was crouched on the floor and flipped Mike off before going to sit by Jessica.

Mike was trying to control his breathing when he sat down in the chair that he stole. That must have taken a lot of strength that he didn't have.

The conversation between Angela and Jessica was immediately cut off when Jessica looked at Mike with confusion in her eyes.

She looked at me then back at Mike.

I could see the questions start to form but she stayed silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Angela and I were talking about different options for the social experiments when I saw them.

They looked like they came out of a magazine, and not just one, all of them.

They were beautiful, it looked like they had been chiseled from the finest stone.

Michelangelo would be jealous.

Angela bumped my arm and got my attention. She was smiling. "The tall guy muscular guy with his hand attached to the blonde is Emmett and the blond is Rosalie," The guy was huge, he looked like he could take any MMA fighter down with just one punch and the blonde looked like she just waltzed off a runway. " and the blonde guy is Jasper, he is with Alice." The guy had a frown on his face and he looked like he was in a lot of pain and the short girl with spiky black hair next to him looked like she was dancing with how graceful she was moving. "That is Edward."

Angela grinned when she saw me look at him.

Edwards lips pulled into a momentary smile and I could feel my chest tighten.

That was strange.

He pulled his fingers through his bronze hair and turned to the short girl. He nodded as she spoke and a crooked smile appeared on his face. He responded to whatever she was saying then he turned his back to me as they sat down at an empty table across the room.

None of them were carrying lunch trays.

I turned back to Angela and we made plans to go grocery shopping later tonight. She said that grocery shopping was one of her favorite things to do with her mother but since her mom was out of town and she was running on low on food that she would kill two birds with one stone and get to show me the town at the same time.

A large arm wrapped around Angela's shoulders in an embrace and a happy grin appeared on her face.

"Hi, Honey." Came from behind her and I looked back to see a tall guy behind Angela.

"Bella, this is Ben. Ben, this is Bella." She introduced us and he stuck his hand out to shake mine.

He stood up straight and adjusted Angela so she was sitting on his lap. He was a tall guy with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, Bella." He smiled and I saw a pinch of pain in his blue eyes.

Angela, Ben and I spent the rest of the lunch hour making plans for this upcoming weekend.

Angela walked with me to the science building. Ben had quickly said goodbye then ran to his next class.

We arranged for an upcoming trip to some of the bookstores in Seattle. She had mentioned that it was very difficult to find books on subjects other than fishing or camping.

I didnt understand how people survive.

But mostly, I was trying to get used to the fact that I had made a friend so easily. Back in Arizona, I didn't have many people that I could actually call friends. I had spend most of my time in a coffee shop or in a bookstore and most people my age were out clubbing or doing whatever teenagers do.

Now I saw why people had friends.


End file.
